Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring board and its manufacturing method.
Description of Background Art
Low-voltage microprocessors with low drive voltage and little power consumption are used for mobile electronic devices such as cell phones and notebook personal computers. By using a low-voltage microprocessor, heat generation in an electronic device is suppressed, and a battery of predetermined capacity can drive the electronic device for a long duration.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-16504 describes a technology for forming an inductor in a wiring board by electrically connecting to each other conductive patterns formed on different insulation layers of the wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.